Sixteen Days
by WithoutAHistory
Summary: When Santana abruptly goes missing, Brittany is left to deal with the temporary loss of her life. Rated M for later chapters.


**Hi! I'm trying out a story and I'm not sure if I want to continue with it. This chapter is extremely short but I just wanted to get a feel for the story. Review if you want. (:**

"_hey san… I tried making spaghetti but I couldn't so we can just go to breadstix instead? Or I can make instant noodles whatever u want xx come home soon love you"_

Brittany furrowed her eyebrow as she pressed 'send' on her phone. The scene before her was a cluttered, disorganized kitchen, complete with tomato sauce splatters and water puddles across the counter. The blonde plucked a single hair off the side of her head as she surveyed the kitchen. It had been a genuine attempt at making her fiancé's favourite dinner, but it had gone a little wrong. It wasn't Brittany's fault she was so easily distracted, and it was also the exact reason her and Santana liked to keep the cooking to their favourite Breadstix chefs.

Once the kitchen was relatively clean, Brittany made her way to the living room where a soap opera was playing on mute. Making herself cozy on the couch with a blanket, Brittany was soon accompanied by Lord Tubbington. It had been an uphill battle convincing Santana to let the feline stay in their apartment, but it was eventually won when Santana discovered a badly 'microsoft-painted' picture of her and the cat in Cheerio uniforms. It was too cute to reject.

Brittany checked the clock. _7:08_. Santana was eight minutes late, but Brittany didn't mind because it gave her extra time to catch up on General Hospital. However, eight more minutes had passed, and by the time the program was over, Brittany found herself anxious. Santana was let off work at 6:30, and was usually home by seven. It was unusual for the brunette to be late, especially on Friday nights, the couple's favourite night for cuddling. The blonde pried Lord Tubbington off her stomach before getting up and checking her phone. No reply. Her fingers danced across the number pad, dialing the all-familiar number before holding the cell up to her ear.

One ring. Two rings. Three more. Brittany was sent straight to voicemail. "San? Where are you? Please call me back, baby. I miss you and your lady kisses. Okay… bye." She let out a shaky laugh before hanging up and placing her phone back on the counter. The blonde had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Santana had never been late like this before. It just wasn't like her. Brittany looked out the window, where the sun was starting to set. She nibbled nervously on her bottom lip, but stopped abruptly once the bitter taste of blood entered her mouth. It was a bad habit of the girl's – but she couldn't help it.

"Santana, where the fuck are you?" It had surprised even the girl herself. Brittany Susan Pierce never swore. It was part of her whimsical, innocent personality. After living with Santana for three months, though, one would have to curse eventually. The brunette cursed like a sailor, and that was one of the flaws that Brittany loved _and_ hated. She loved how different she was to Santana. It was what made them work.

"Hey baby, I'm trying one more time. Even Lord Tubbington is wondering where you are. I've called everyone I know and you're not with any of them so just come home and stop making me scared, hm?" Brittany sighed as she pressed 'end' once more. It was 9 o'clock and the blonde had given up trying to distract herself by watching Wheel of Fortune. She didn't undertand any of the puzzles anyway. She just wanted Santana home.

"It's almost midnight, San, and I'm tired and you should be home. Why aren't you home? I love you." Brittany's heart was pounding out of her chest. She knew something was really wrong, and as she looked out the window once more, it seemed hopeless.

Santana wasn't coming home.

A night had passed, and at noon the next morning there was still no sign of Santana Lopez. Brittany had slept about an hour and a half the previous night, and spent the rest of it biting her nails and worrying about her fiancé. She'd heard there was a 24 hour limit before you could call the police (she'd seen it on a cop drama) and decided to follow with that rule After all, there was that chance that Santana had been out clubbing or something. It just… wasn't like her. There was that feeling that wouldn't leave Brittany. Someone had hurt her Santana. So she called the police anyways.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I-… um.. My name is Brittany Susan Pierce, and I… um, I live with my fiancé Santana Lopez and my cat Lord Tubbington, but… Santana didn't come home from work last night, and I… I'm really scared and I want her to come home and I don't know where she is. Please help." Brittany's lower lip began to quiver as she lowered herself on to the arm of the couch. She wiped some dried mascara from under her eye as she listened to the operator telling her to stay calm and where does she live, and when did she last see Santana. Brittany could barely hear the woman's voice, but she tried her hardest to listen through her heavy, laboured breathing. The words of the woman on the other line blasted through the speaker, and Brittany could hear what she was saying this time. "Miss, we can't file a missing persons' report if-"

"Please come, I know Santana is in trouble because she never just doesn't show up like this. She hasn't been replying to my calls either. I miss her and I want her back home."

Brittany just wanted her other half back.


End file.
